The Unwanted Truth
by ritab18
Summary: "It felt like it had been hours but it had only been a few minutes and nothing but part of her head was still above water." Mayday Aftermath
1. Unwanted Darkness

She didn't know how she was going to get herself out of this situation. Usually when all hope was lost, someone would rescue her, save her from this suffering. As the light from her cell phone quickly faded she lost any hope she had for surviving. "I hope Horatio can forgive me for bringing him to the pier," she thought as she tilted her head closer to the top trunk. The smell of fresh seawater mixed with dirty carpet odor quickly hit her nose as she began to quickly gasp for air. She couldn't see her hands but she could feel the burning of her palms from pounding the trunk so hard. The pain in her head was still there but the adrenaline she was feeling made it seem nonexistent.

It felt like it had been hours but it had only been a few minutes and nothing but part of her head was still above water. Natalia was preparing to take her last breath until she thought to herself, "I am not going to die like this. Hell I've been blown up, abused, kidnapped, there has got to be a way out of here. She felt around for any safety handle that could open the trunk. She knew the force of the water would probably be pushing down on the outside of the trunk, but hell it was worth a shot. "Nothing" dammit, I can't feel anything.

While supporting her weight her shoe slipped against the carpet cushioning of the trunk, and her left leg went through the backseat, sending in a wave of water rushing towards her. The intensity of the water was over bearing but she saw this as an opportunity to get out. She took the deepest breath possible and began to fight her way through the backseat, and then swim her way through the front window that had given in due to water pressure. She could see the beam of light coming through the ocean but dammit she was running out of breath which prompted her to swim faster towards the top of the ocean. As she got closer to the top she could hear the birds and more importantly the sounds of Miami Dade finest sirens dominating the area. She never thought she'd hear anything again. The time she spent in the trunk listening to the ocean was deafening. Help! Help! She thought she was screaming as loud as she possibly could but her tired raspy voice was only whimpers. Although she had made it and was finally able to breath, the happiness quickly began to fade. Her body was so tired she could barely keep floating. She had given up swimming to shore seconds ago, well her arms and legs did. She still had the will to survive, but that wasn't good enough. Her body was slowly losing the battle against the ocean as she began to swindle back down into the deep.

…

Suddenly she felt the urge to regurgitate. The urge was over after she felt water rushing up her nose and throat, burning her nostrils in the process. "Nataila, can u hear me? How many fingers am I holding up. Calliegh I don't think she can hear me." Nataila heard the voice hovering over her but she couldn't make out who the voice belong to. She felt a new pain near her rib cage, as if someone had been applying pressure there and the cherry on top was the intense headache she had from when that bastard had knocked her out.

Coming into full vision was Ryan looking her straight in the eyes. She couldn't remember looking straight into his eyes that long, ever. He looked as if he was his pain. His eyes were so filled with concern. His clothing drenched with water, and drops of water from his hair hitting the edge of her cheeks. Behind him was Calliegh, pacing back in forth in the sand calling an ambulance. Calliegh sounded as if she wanted to cry, her southern voice was going in and out while trying to sound professional. Why is she wearing heels in the sand? Natalia thought as she shifted her head back toward Ryan. Gripping the sand in her hand Natalia attempted to stand up, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry, but then again she had a million things going through her mind.

"Ryan where is Horatio?," Natalia managed to say, " is he okay?" Before he could answer her she slowly fell backwards, nearly hurting her self again on the bed of sand. Whoaw, don't you move, Ryan said as he picked her up off of her feet. Natalia quickly put both of her arms around Ryan and allowed him to carry her, as Calleigh followed. Ryan please tell me that Horation is okay, Nataila whispered into Ryans ear. She couldn't see his face since he was facing the pier and she was still facing the ocean. However, she could see Calleigh's facial expression change. Please is he okay, Natalia tried to finish her sentence but her emotions began to overtake her as she started to cry uncontrollably.

Ryan seem to be shushing her as if she was a child, as he leaned over and handed her over to the EMT's. We're going to let the paramedics do their job Natailia please, just stay calm. But Ryyy, before she could get another word in the paramedics had already covered her mouth with an oxygen mask. One of the male paramedics ripped her shirt open, checking for her heart rate, and poking her in the arm with god knows what. Her eyes began to drift to sleep as she could see Ryan and Calliegh following behind the ambulance with their grey hummer. She felt safe again, but that since of security quickly turned into nervousness as she once again thought about Horatio.

"Thank god you found her Ryan," Calleigh said as she looked over at Ryan who was driving the Hummer. How did you know she was in trouble? Calleigh was almost too afraid to ask seeing how much Ryan was concentrating on the road, more importantly the huge ambulance that he was trailing so closely behind. " I saw that there were 2 hummers on the pier and something told me to look around. I saw her white blazer floating above the water, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen. I don't know how she managed to get inside the water.

"Maybe she got into a fight with the escapee, after he shot Horatio" Calliegh said, as she thought about her words, SHOT HORATIO! She couldn't believe she had uttered those words. Looking out the window she couldn't believe how the day had went from Horatio falling out of the sky to Natalia nearly drowning in the ocean.

At least Natalia had been coherent,there had been no word on Horatio. They knew that he was found unresponsive by the back up team who was minutes behind him prior to the shootout. And the ambulance that Horatio was riding in would've been at the hospital right now giving him the medical attention he needed, if he was still alive to need it, she thought as she glanced back at her cell phone anticipating any updates on this crisis from Eric. Eric would be calling her or Ryan with an update any minute and the anticipation was killing Ryan too. He almost didn't want to hear his phone ring, and he didn't. Calliegh's phone started to ring as soon as they pulled up to the hospital. Calliegh took a deep breath and peaked at the caller Id. "It's Eric, Calleigh sighed as she pressed the touch pad and answered in her concerned voice. Eric what's going on with Horatio? Calleigh nodded her head a few times while rubbing her eyes and nose. Eric are you sure about that? I can't believe this is happening.

"What's happening Calleigh, what's going on?", Ryan said. Seemingly ignoring Ryan , Calleigh continued her conversation. "Honey I'll call you back, we are here with Natalia now, we think she's going to be fine. See you in a few."Calleigh what's going on? Ryan hated repeating himself and being out of the loop, still waiting for Calleigh to get off the phone with Eric. Ryan the news is not good… …DUHH DUUH Is the suspense killing you? Please review. I am a new writer and any review good or bad will go a long way.


	2. Unwanted Recovery

"What's happening Calleigh, what's going on? "Ryan said. Seemingly ignoring Ryan , Calleigh continued her conversation. "Honey I'll call you back, we are here with Natalia now, we think she's going to be fine. See you in a few." Ending her call to Eric, Calleigh seemingly processing the information she had just learned began to turn her attention toward Ryan.

Calleigh what's going on? Ryan hated repeating himself and being left out of the loop.

"Ryan the news is not good. He was shot in the lower right abdomen. Right now its touch in go but he's in good hands because Alexx is currently working on him." Calleigh said as she patted him gently on the arm.

Eric greeted Calleigh and Ryan in the waiting room area. Eric's eyes were bloodshot, like he hadn't slept in days. Although there were dozens of chairs, none of the team members could sit down.

"Does anyone know what Horatio and Natalia were doing out on the pier alone in the first place? Where was their backup?" Ryan asked, as he looked between Walter, who had just arrived, and Delko, who seemed to be hundreds of miles away.

"Well we were in the middle of an operation and had just rescued the kidnapped teenager when Horatio got a call from the lab. He said something about following a lead." Eric said, now secretly regretting letting Horatio go off without tagging along.

"Yeah, I called him because Natalia told me that Toller might show up at the pier." Walter added as he paced back in forth eying the time. It had been nearly 3 ½ hours without any updates on Horatio's health. No news was good news at this point. There was a chance that Horatio was still fighting for his life.

Just then Walter glanced at Calliegh who was massaging her forehead. Calliegh spotted Alexx coming out of the emergency room doors.

"What's what's going on?" Calliegh said stuttering trying to maintain her speech.

"There were no complications. The bullet went through and through, missing all the major organs and arteries, thank god. We were able to stop the bleeding and it looks like Horatio is going to be fine. "Alexx said while glancing at the worried team.

Delko bent over, placing his hands on his knees, he couldn't help feeling the ton of weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

Alexx continued, "As for Natalia, she's a little shaken up. She had a wound behind her head, but the MRI's were negative and there is no swelling. There were also cuts and lacerations on her hands and feet. Was she in some sort of fight? Looks like she broke through glass. She also had bruising in the palm of her hands." Alexx said, while she was looking skeptically at the team trying to sort out what went wrong.

"We think that Jack Toller played a role in this." He was the only one who would want Horatio dead." Delko said, reassuring himself.

Toller must've shot Horatio, hit Natalia over the head and tossed her into the ocean. Son of a Bitch probably thinks he got away with killing 2 team members." Ryan said while struggling to maintain his composure. "Can we talk to Natalia?"

"The nurses are running a few more blood test on her and she does need plenty of rest. We are going to keep here for overnight observations. You can see her in a few minutes, one at a time, you don't want to over burden her with questions." Alexx said as she glanced at her patients chart and calmly walked away.

Everyone finally took a seat in the waiting room. Everyone except for Eric, he was already heading toward the stairway to make a call to the lab.

"Delko speaking, any updates on the whereabouts of Jack Toller?" Eric said while shutting the world out of his conversation closing the stairway entrance door. Although Ryan, Calliegh, and Walter couldn't hear Delko's conversation, they all wanted a piece of Jack Toller.

The evening news was coming on in the waiting room. "Two members of Miami Dade Crime Lab were critically injured today in a shootout that took place at Miami Beach. Both Horatio Cane and Natalia Boa Vista were taken to Miami Medical Center" The perpetrator is still at large and there are no witnesses ." A news reporter said, while switching gears to another story. "In other news the body of John Ebersol, was found murdered today in his home. Neighbors said he was a nice man who had devoted years of his life as a family Judge."

The audio from the television was completely overtaken by a nurse who had walked towards the team.

"Is there anyone here to see a Ms. Boa Vista?" The nurse said while looking curiously over the waiting room.

"We are." Calliegh said, walking anxiously towards the nurse.

"Only 2 at a time follow me." The nurse said while gesturing Calliegh and Ryan to follow.

Alone in her waiting room Natalia just wanted the memories from today to disappear. The guilt of Horatio's shooting was eating away at her. "At least Alexx said he should pull through."

"We are so happy that you and Horatio are okay. How are you feeling?" Calleigh asked Natalia in her nurturing voice.

"I'm feeling a little sore, but I can't complain", Natalia said as she turned her gaze from Calliegh to Ryan. "Thank you for having my back out there. I guess, exhaling again, Natalia struggled to say the right words. I guess I am trying to say, thank you for saving my life Ryan."

Ryan just smiled. To be honest, he wasn't listening to anything she was saying. He was just happy to see her breathing, blinking, and staring back at him. He was simply happy she was alive. "No problem, it was nothing," Ryan replied. Quickly changing the subject, Ryan made Natalia aware that they were going to catch Toller. He knew Toller was responsible for the shootout.

"Toller?" Natalia said looking stunned. "Toller was nowhere around, Randy did this to us."

"What do you mean Natalia, Walter said you were meeting someone on the pier, most likely Toller. Who is this Randy Person?" Ryan asked.

"His name is Randy North, the man you and I apprehended earlier today at the junk yard. He seemed to blame me and the court system for taking his kids. He shot Horatio and locked me in the trunk of his car." Natalia said.

Ryan looked at Natalia in disbelief, still a bit confused by her story.

"Are you telling me this Randy creep locked you in trunk car and drove you into the Pacific? Did he commit suicide and try to kill you in the process?" Thank god that creep is dead. I would've killed him myself if he was still alive." Ryan said.

"That explains the cuts on your arms and feet. Natalia I am so sorry you had to go through that. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Calliegh asked again.

"I'm fine, and no Randy didn't commit suicide, I am positive he left me there to die. There was no one in the front seat of the car when I climbed through the front window." Natalia responded, still trying to remain strong.

"Was Judge Ebersol presiding over the case of Randy's children?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes why? How did you know that?" Natalia asked.

"No reason, maybe you should get some rest, we'll check on you in the morning, okay hun." Calliegh said while trying to slowly leave the room with a confused Ryan.

Natalie seemed to be getting a little aggravated. "Did something happen to that judge?" Natalia asked again. Her heart monitor started to make an alarming noise.

"You two get out of here. You are upsetting Ms. Boa Vista causing her heart rate to elevate. "A nurse said while rushing in to check Natalia's vitals. She then gave Natalia a sedative to help her calm down, while Ryan and Calliegh walked back to the waiting room.

Eric spotted Calliegh. "I guess Walter and I are next." Eric said while standing up out of his seat preparing to visit Natalia. "What's her room number?"

"The nurse put her to sleep Eric. Calliegh made her upset for a reason I am anxious to find out." Ryan said, while folding his arms, looking angrily at Calliegh.

"Don't you find it odd timing for that Judge to be murdered the same day Natalia and Horatio were attacked?" Calliegh asked Ryan. "All of this time we've been looking for the wrong man."

"One of you have some explaining to do, I am completely lost." Walter added.

...Meanwhile…

Randy North washed his face in a bathroom of a rundown motel. He looked at his reflection in the mirror not recognizing his self. As of 6pm that day he had become a murderer. But of course it was for all of the right reasons. "That judge, he was worthless. What kind of human being makes it their job to take someone's kids from them?" North asked himself while now flipping through the channels. It had given him great pleasure to see the judge on his knees begging for his pathetic life. And that damn Natalia was probably swimming with the sharks right about now. She pretended like she cared about the well-being of my children. If she cared she would have fought harder to keep them with me and out of the system." Randy thought to himself as he settled on the channel 7 news.

"Two members of Miami Dade Crime Lab were critically injured today in a shootout that took place at Miami Beach. Both Horatio Cane and Natalia Boa Vista were taken to Miami Medical Center but are expected to survive" The perpetrator is still at large and there are no witnesses ." A news reporter said, while switching gears to another story. "In other news the body of John Ebersol, was found murdered today in his home. Neighbors said he was a nice man who had devoted years of his life as a family Judge."

"EXPECTED TO SURVIVE !" Randy exploded and began to trash his motel room. "How the hell did she recover? I locked her in the trunk for heaven sakes? Randy screamed as he punched a hole through the wall. Randy then reached into his back pocket and revealed a gun. This time he swore to himself, in honor of his children he would finish what he started. Randy North had vowed to get the job done….

Thank you readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome…


	3. Unwanted Checkout

**Chapter 3 - Unwanted Checkout **

**Sorry for the wait everyone. With my college graduation and the burden of packing for my new home my life has been hectic. I would like to thank everyone for your positive comments, and a special thanks to Amethyst Lilly your comments were golden.**

Even with their faces plastered all over the morning news, Randy North and Jack Toller were still evading the police. Calls from Miami Dade Tip line were beginning to come in and Calleigh and Eric were quickly following them through. Nearly 12 hours after they had found Horatio and Natalia, tensions were flaring high and the calls were leading to nothing but dead ends. However, one call in particular caught Eric's attention. A manager from a hotel that was 2 hours outside the city was positive he had checked Mr. North into a room. Unsure of what to do, the manager begged the police to come as quickly as possible. Check out-time was coming and he didn't know what to do if the criminal was to come to the front desk.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked Calleigh, who was putting on her blazer and badge.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this loser." Calliegh said as she looked back at Eric who was now sprinting towards the lab elevator.

Once outside the station and inside of the hummer, Calliegh glanced at Eric who was now turning on the engine and checking his blind spots. She could see the intensity in his eyes. All the emotions that Eric was feeling were leaking all over his face.

She remembers falling asleep in the break room for nearly 2 hours while Eric and Ryan were up searching for leads. When she awoke, Ryan had already left for the hospital to check on Horatio and Natalia, while Eric was still in his seat glancing over documents. She wondered what they would do once they found Randy North. Would Eric kill him?

She quickly snapped out of it and punched the address of the hotel into the GPS system. With an estimation of 2 hours by the gps system, Calliegh knew they would be at that hotel in half the time based on how fast Eric was now driving.

Ryan stepped off the fifth floor elevator of Miami Memorial with 2 get well cards and 2 fluffy pink teddy bears. "Horatio and Talia will love these; he laughed to himself as he went to visit Natalia first. Despite pulling an all-nighter and coming up empty handed, Ryan was confident that both Toller and North would be captured. The entire squad was aware that North had attempted to murder Natalia and Horatio which is why he had requested protective details on the both of them. With 2 criminals on the loose, the police force was stretched thin and only one officer would look after Horatio and Natalia.

'"_This is a hospital; Randy would be an idiot to try to pull something._" Ryan thought to himself as he made his way closer to Natalia's hospital room.

_"315", "317"_, Ryan said to himself as he read the numbers on each door looking for room 323. When he spotted room 323 he noticed someone was missing.

"The guard, where the hell is the guard" Ryan said as he began to pick up his pace nearly sprinting to Natalia's room. He had asked that a guard stay posted near her and Horatio's door until they were fully recovered.

Suddenly a rough pat on the back caught his attention as he quickly noticed the guard coming out of a nearby restroom.

"What the hell are you doing, you're supposed to be watching her?" Ryan yelled while pointing at Natalia's door, still moving closer to her room.

Ryan she had a visitor, I thought it would give me a chance to stretch, and use the restroom. The tall guard attempted to explain to Ryan who was moving further away from him.

"She's not supposed to have any visitors, Ryan said to the guard as he peaked into the glass square of Natalia's door while slowly reaching for his weapon.

A tall brunette, who looked similar to Natalia, was in her room helping her pack up her things.

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly realized it was her sister Anya who was in the room.

"Next time check with someone before you let anyone near her, you never know who may want to do her harm." Ryan said while staring daringly into the guard's eyes.

"I got it, I got it, I won't move," the guard said as he quickly resumed his post.

Not wanting to interrupt Natalia and her sister, Ryan walked to the ICU where Horatio was recovering. He could see that a blonde had beaten him there. She was stroking Horatio's red hair and whispering something he couldn't understand. When a nurse came in to check Horatio's vitals, Ryan noticed the woman who had turned her head to wipe a few tears from her eyes. It was Julia, Horatio's ex. It seemed like everyone knew where Horatio and Natalia were staying which wouldn't help their situation.

"Ryan when did you get here?" a familiar voice said.

Ryan heard footsteps walking behind him. It was Natalia walking alongside her sister Anya and the bladderless guard.

"Hey Talia, how are you feeling? Ryan asked as he reached out to give Natalia her pink teddy and get well card.

"Ryan for the 50th time I am fine. You don't have to worry about me. "Natalia said, while looking down at the pink teddy he'd given her. Natalia began to smile, " aww you gave me one of your favorite teddys from your collection, how sweet of you."

Natalia smile quickly faded, as she placed her hand on the glass of Horatio's room window. Even though she was supposed to be resting, she had spent majority of the night in Horatio's room apologizing for what had taken place at the pier. Looking at Julia, she remembered sitting in the same chair praying to god that Horatio would wake up or give her a sign that he was going to be fine.

Natalia jumped at the touch on the shoulder from her sister.

"Are you sure you're ready to go home?" Anya asked, while searching her sister's face for an answer. Anya knew Natalia more than anyone, and could still tell she was shaken up.

"Home?" Ryan asked, looking at Natalia," you know what, you shouldn't be alone, maybe you should stay with your sister for a while, or better yet the station."

"Ryan what's going on? Yesterday you were acting weird before the nurse gave me a sedative. You never told me what was wrong. Please don't lie to me." Natalia said.

"Officer would you please escort this young lady to her car," Ryan said, while pointing to Anya.

As the officer walked Anya out, Natalia mentioned the guard following her around all throughout the night.

"Ryan I really don't think I need a guard. It's a waste of man power, isn't everyone hunting down Randy and Toller?" Natalia asked, adding to her list of questions. Never in her life had she been so confused and out of the loop.

Ryan, struggling to put his sentence together, finally spilled the beans." Randy has a vendetta against the people who he feels were responsible for the loss of his kids."

"What do you mean?" Natalia asked, with more concern in her voice.

"He killed the Judge from your hearing yesterday. The wife of the lawyer from Randy's case reported her husband as missing this morning as well." Ryan said while gazing at Natalia.

Natalia felt the floor shift below her as she leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe this nightmare was her reality. She thought the worst part of this nightmare was over, but now it was evident that this was only the beginning. Staring up at the ceiling her eyes began to water, but she wouldn't allow herself to breakdown in front of Ryan, she didn't want to appear weak. Suddenly she felt someone caressing her left arm and grabbing her right hand. Looking down she realized it was Ryan trying to console her. Apparently her acting skills weren't as good as they used to be because Ryan could see right through her attempt of keeping a straight face. She was completely lost for words, and her thoughts were flashing back to Randy's face from when he had closed the trunk on her.

Natalia let go of Ryan's hand and quickly folded her arms, warming herself as if she was in the middle of the Artic, she could feel the chills and the formation of Goosebumps on her skin. Pacing back and forth Natalia finally managed to pull out some words. The only thing she was sure about at that exact moment.

Before she could utter anything the guard interrupted her, "Are you ready to go Ms. Boa Vista?

"I'm with you." Natalia said to Ryan, catching him by surprise.

"The guard can stay with Horatio, I feel safer with you."


	4. Unknown Whereabouts

" There it is on the left," Calleigh said while pointing to a faded orange sign that read "The Star Inn." She was relieved to see the raggedy hotel because her and Eric had been driving in complete silence for the last hour. "Randy must've choose this hotel to avoid civilization. Clearly no one in their right mind would stay here." Eric stated as he parked the hummer a few feet from the hotel. Although he wasn't sure whether or not Randy North was anywhere near, he wasn't taking any chances, which is why he had an extra squad car trailing Calliegh and himself.

"Eric take this." Calliegh said while reaching into the backseat of the hummer and handing Eric a black bullet proof vest."I'd rather us be safe than sorry." Calleigh stated as she adjusted her vest. "Thanks, Eric smiled as he grabbed the vest. Eric thought to himself how caring Calleigh was. Little reminders here would really went a long way, but he was shooting to kill, Randy North would not even have a chance.

It was beginning to dwell on both CSI's that checkout time was only 15 minutes away and that they were going to have to act fast. Eric and Calliegh were quickly briefed by the hotel manager. He was an older guy who seemed to really fear the man in room 108.

"Are you sure room 108 is where this man is staying?" Calleigh asked in an authoritative tone, pointing at a mugshot of North.

"Yes, I am positive." The bald manager said stuttering as he prepared to evacuate the building with other hotel guest.

Luckily for the Miami Dade cops the hotel was fairly vacant and an entire wing of the rundown hotel was clear for the police to move in on their target.

"House keeping" Calleigh yelled after she had finished knocking on the door of room 108. After a brief second Eric was fed up with waiting for an answer. He took a few steps back then ran his shoulder into the door, quickly tearing the door down. With guns up, and eyes wide open, the cops did a clean sweep of the room, which appeared to be completely destroyed. However a whelping noise appeared to come from the closet near the bathroom. Calleigh knelt down and was surprised to see a middle aged woman bound and gagged. While removing the gag from the woman's mouth, Calleigh asked was she okay and who did this to her?

" A a mad man tied me up and stole my car." The woman said while fighting back tears and struggling to get her words out.

"_I can't believe that the son of a bitch got away."_ Eric thought to himself as flooded the scared woman with more questions. What did he look like? Did he say where he was headed?

"No , the woman searingly answered, "I I I have on-star on my truck, you can track him from there I think. "

"Some one get this woman some medical attention, Calleigh demanded, while standing up and walking back towards Eric. Glad that North didn't hurt anyone else, Calleigh thought while breathing a sigh of relief. Eric,on the other hand, was more concerned about the location of North and the woman's black equinox truck that had been missing for nearly 15 hours. Wherever Randy North was headed, he knew that he was miles away from where he and Calleigh now stood.

Gazing out of the passenger window Natalia couldn't help but to absorb the things around her. The ocean, trees, air, traffic. Geesh she never thought she'd miss traffic, but hours ago she thought she'd never experience any of these things again thanks to Randy North. She quickly closed her eyes and grabbed her stomach in disgust. It was still hard to believe that North had killed the judge and family lawyer on his case. What is he going to do next, she wondered while still staring out her passenger window. She had been riding with Ryan to the station. Just being arm and arm with Ryan made Natalia feel as if she was in the safest place possible.

"You must be tired, are you sure you want to come to the lab with me?" Ryan said, lifting his left eye brow, a sure sign of his curiosity.

"No I'm alright Ryan, just wondering about what Randy's next move might be. Do you think he skipped town?" Natalia asked.

"Most likely, that lunatic is probably trying to leave the country as we speak." Ryan answered, knowing that truth would be harder for Natalia to digest. Ryan was praying that Randy didn't watch the news the previous night because he knew that if Randy knew Talia was alive, he would try to hurt her again.

Ryan knew that he couldn't hide what he was really thinking from Natalia. He knew that once their eyes met, he would blurt out the truth. The fact that he didn't want to leave her alone for one second with that maniac on the loose. Luckily for Ryan, their conversation came to a hold once they pulled up to the lab.

"Hey Ryan, do you mind if I use our phone?" Natalia asked. " I haven't really spoken to anyone besides Anya, since the accident. I know my mother is anxious to speak with me right about now."

"Sure, Ryan said, while handing Natalia the smart phone. He knew her phone was somewhere in the Pacific ocean, so letting her use his anytime minutes was no problem.

"I'll be right behind you in a few," Natalia shouted to Ryan as she watched him head toward the station.

In the hummer, Natalia dialed her moms number. She was expecting to hear her mother's soothing voice. Instead she heard her mother screaming about taking the next flight to Miami. Natalia was pissed that Anya had told her mom too much, knowing how Natalia's mom felt about the dangerous side of her job. "Mom, mom, calm down, Anya exaggerated everything, I'm fine, I promise you, I am okay." Natalia tried to get a word in but her mother was still rambling on. Just then Ryan's phone received another call. "Mom hold on, I'm going to click over." Natalia said as she searched Ryan's phone for the switch button. " Hello, Natalia speaking. "Eric, is this you?"

"Yes, you have Ryan's phone, are you with him?" Eric asked, sounding really serious.

"Yes, I mean no, well sort of. He's in the station, I'm about to meet him in a minute, just getting in touch with family members who were worried about me. Is something wrong?" Natalia asked, unaware of the black equinox parked a few feet from her hummer.

"Natalia, we have reason to believe that Randy is somewhere on the station's premises." Eric said.

"Eric that doesn't make any since, this is the last place on Earth he would be." Natalia said with disbelief.

"Natalia please listen to me, get to Ryan quick, Calliegh's already using her line to shut the station down."

Before Natalia could process any of this new information, she was disturbed by a small clinging noise on her window. When she glanced to her right, she was shocked to see Randy North with that same evil look he had in his eyes at the pier. Her heart jumped out of her chest as she raced to the lock button on the car. The only thing separating Natalia from Randy was her unlocked door. Oh my god, Eric Randy's here, Natalia said as she struggled with the car door handle, trying her best to keep it closed. Fortunately for Natalia she had won the door battle, successfully locking the door .However, Natalia was temporarily hypnotized by the dark barrel of a gun pointed at her face. Unfortunately for Natalia, the only thing separating her from the gun Randy was pointing at her, was her passenger side window.

Eric quickly put the phone on speaker, so he and Calleigh could hear what was going on. Both CSI's listened as screaming sounds and shuttering glass over took the call. Finally the line went dead, while Calleigh and Delko looked confused as ever.

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I hate cliffhangers, but I hope you guys have a chance to review. Chapter 5 will be up soon.**


End file.
